


I'm On Fire

by nutelladownpour



Series: Joshler High School AUs [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: High School AU, M/M, Sex, Smut, Teen AU, kinda OOC, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3740497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutelladownpour/pseuds/nutelladownpour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler has his boyfriend over. They have the house to themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm On Fire

**Author's Note:**

> YOO this is a re-written version of an old phanfiction I wrote. Hope you like it!!
> 
> ~title is from Tear In My Heart~

Tyler was seated in math class, trying to force himself to pay attention to actual math instead of thoughts of his boyfriend. It was Friday afternoon, less than half an hour until the final bell rang, and he found himself done with school. Tyler's boyfriend, a hot senior named Josh, was coming over for the weekend. They had only been dating for a few months, and they weren’t even officially out to anybody, especially not their parents. There were a few people at school who knew, and their closest friends did, but that was about it. 

Tyler didn't usually have people over, he would just go over to Josh's whenever he wanted to spend time with him. However, his mother had insisted on meeting the friend who was "stealing her son away." It was also a plus that they would have the house to themselves for a few hours, a luxury they had never gotten before. 

Tyler sighed and leaned back slightly in his seat, slipping his phone out of his pocket and messaging Josh, letting him know that he'd be waiting outside for him so they could walk together. It kind of sucked to not have any classes with him, but Tyler didn't mind too much. Josh was his first boyfriend, and even though Tyler was only 16, he was absolutely smitten with him. 

As soon as the bell signalling the end of the day rang, Tyler jumped up out of his seat and quickly made his way out the door. He stopped at his locker just long enough to deposit his books and grab his bag before heading outside. He was only waiting a few short moments before he saw Josh approaching him, his freshly-dyed red hair making him stand out quite a bit. 

"Hey babe," Josh greeted, smiling at his younger boyfriend as they began to walk towards Tyler's house. "How was your day?"

Tyler shrugged, grinning back at Josh. "Better now that I'm with you," he replied, his cheeks turning slightly pink at how cliché he got around the older boy. He had had a massive crush on him for weeks, before Mark had finally exploded and told them that they needed to stop pining over each other, leading Josh to shyly ask him out. 

"That's cute, Ty," Josh said, rolling his eyes at how lame the other was. 

The two walked in silence the rest of the way to Tyler's, but it wasn't awkward. They had been friends for a while before getting together, so they felt pretty comfortable with each other. 

“We’re home alone for a few hours," Tyler announced when they approached his house, breaking the silence. He quickly unlocked the door, slipping his shoes off as soon as he entered. Once Josh was inside, Tyler led him up to his bedroom, hoping to play video games with him for a bit before his mom came home. 

“So we have the whole house for ourselves?” Josh asked, smirking slightly as he wrapped his arms loosely around Tyler's waist. "What do you want to do?" he added a bit softer, before leaning in and pecking Tyler on the lips quickly. 

Tyler smiled against Josh’s lips, kissing him back for a moment before slowly pulling away. “We could play FIFA," he suggested, smiling as Josh pressed their lips together again. "Or we could make out a little," he corrected, pulling Josh closer to him, wrapping his arms around his neck loosely before kissing him again.

Josh smiled softly, kissing Tyler back and softly nibbling his bottom lip. He started to stroke his fingers along his back, tracing little patterns on his skin. "Sounds good to me," he mumbled when their lips broke apart, moving back slightly towards Tyler's bed. 

Tyler nodded quickly, kissing Josh again as he lied down on his bed, gently pulling Josh on top of him. He slowly started moving his lips against his boyfriend's, pulling him closer to him. Josh placed his hands on either side of Tyler's head, slipping his tongue into his mouth. He hummed softly, deepening the kiss as he started to play with Tyler’s hair.

Tyler hummed quietly, feeling Josh’s fingers in his hair and reaching up to tangle his own in the other's hair, pulling him closer to him and kissing him roughly. Josh gasped in surprise, parting Tyler's legs with his own and nestling in between them. He returned the kiss just as roughly, and moved one of his hands down, slipping his hand under the younger boy's shirt.

Josh pulled back from the kiss slowly, rubbing circles on Tyler's hip with his thumb. "You're so beautiful," he murmured, leaning in to press soft kisses along Tyler's neck. 

Tyler whimpered quietly as he felt Josh's lips on his skin, moving his hands from his red hair to rub up and down his sides gently. He felt Josh’s hands slide up his shirt a bit farther, and he suddenly wanted more. He moved his hands to the hem of Josh's shirt, tugging at it slightly.

Josh disconnected his lips from Tyler's neck for a second, pulling his own shirt over his head. He placed his lips back on Tyler's neck, softly nipping and sucking at the skin as his hands moved further up the boy's shirt. 

Tyler tilted his head back slightly to give Josh more room to work with, whimpering a bit louder as he felt him bite at his neck. He bucked his hips up involuntarily, blushing as soon as he realized what he had done, but not caring much more than that. “Josh…” he moaned quietly, closing his eyes. 

“You like that, babe?” Josh murmured, rolling his hips against Tyler's gently. He moaned softly and moved his hips again, pulling Tyler's shirt over his head before sucking a dark mark onto his collarbone. He moved his hand down, and started to slowly palm Tyler through his jeans.

Tyler gasped quietly, tangling his fingers in Josh’s hair again, thrusting against his hand slightly. He hummed lowly, pulling Josh away from his neck to connect their lips again, moving his hands to rest behind Josh's neck gently. 

Josh kissed him back roughly, moaning into his mouth as he tried to unbuckle Tyler's jeans with one hand. He succeeded after a couple tries, and zipped down his jeans, pulling them down. Tyler blushed and giggled slightly, pulling Josh as close as he could and pressing his hips up against him. He hummed into the other's mouth, moving his hands down and groping his ass gently.

Josh moaned, and started to palm Tyler through his boxers. He gasped quietly when he felt Tyler's hands groping his ass, and he smirked down at him.

"Ty?” he mumbled, pressing a soft kiss to his boyfriend's cheek. "Do you have lube?” he asked, slipping his hand into Tyler's boxers.

Tyler whimpered when Josh pulled away from the kiss, squeaking when Josh's hand slid into his underwear and began to stroke him slowly. His eyes widened when he was asked about lube, and he slowly nodded. “Y-yeah…in there," he said, gesturing over to the nightstand next to his bed.

Tyler was a little bit nervous, because he knew where this was going. He and Josh had never made it this far before, and he had never been with anyone else. As scared as he was, he was excited at the idea of something other than his own fingers being inside of him for once. Tyler watched as Josh reached over to the night stand, grabbing the bottle of lube. 

“Have you been preparing, naughty boy?” Josh teased, smirking at the half-empty bottle. 

Tyler blushed furiously, opening his mouth to defend himself but cutting himself off with a loud moan as Josh teasingly rubbed his thumb over the head of his cock. Josh pressed a few gentle kisses on Tyler's lips again, closing his eyes.

“Are you...sure you…want to do this?” he asked in between kisses.

Tyler whined against his boyfriend's lips as he continued to stroke him gently, moving his hips against his hand again. “Y-yeah…” he mumbled. "I'm sure, now please do something more."

Josh smiled, placing once last peck on Tyler's lips before pulling away. He slid his hand out of the younger boy's boxers, hooking his fingers in his waistband and pulling them down slowly. Once they were off, he tossed them onto the floor with rest of their clothing, leaving Tyler completely naked and squirming underneath him. Josh squirted a little bit of the lube onto his fingers, warming it up a bit in his hands before gently pushing Tyler's legs apart. 

“Tell me if you want me to stop..” he whispered, kissing along Tyler's jaw softly as he slowly pushed a finger into him.

Tyler gasped as he felt Josh's finger enter him, biting his lower lip harshly to distract himself from the slight pain. After a moment, feeling that he was adjusted, he slowly moved his hips down on Josh's finger, nodding to indicare that he could add another.

Josh kissed Tyler gently, nipping at his bottom lip as he added a second finger. He scissored his fingers, moving them around to stretch him further. He deepened the kiss, playing with Tyler’s hair with his other hand as he continued to finger his boyfriend. Using Tyler's noises to judge when to add the third finger, he worked his fingers around, making sure that Tyler was properly stretched so he wouldn't hurt him. 

Tyler groaned quietly, moving down more on Josh's fingers to make them go deeper into him. He pulled away from the kiss after a moment, panting slightly. “Josh please," he mumbled, rolling his hips so he was fucking himself on Josh's fingers. "I need more, need to feel you inside me." he babbled, hiding his face in the crook of Josh's neck. 

Josh's eyes widened at Tyler's words, and he whimpered under his breath. "Holy fuck Ty," he groaned, pulling back so he could quickly remove his own jeans and boxers. "You're so fucking hot, yeah?" he growled, crawling back on top of Tyler to kiss him roughly. 

Tyler eagerly kissed Josh back, immediately running his fingers through his bright hair and tugging at it gently. He pressed his hips up against Josh's, causing them both to gasp quietly. Now that they were both naked, every tiny movement felt way better than it had before. 

"Josh," Tyler moaned quietly, trailing his lips from his boyfriend's lips up to his ear. "Fuck me, please," he whispered, pushing his hips again to rut against Josh's leg. 

"Someone's impatient,” Josh mumbled, failing to hide how much Tyler's words had affected him. He pulled away from the younger once again, squirting another amount of lube onto his fingers and quickly spreading it onto his cock. He bit his lip gently as he stroked himself, looking down at Tyler as he did so. Once he was well covered in it, he positioned himself between the other's thighs, his hands on either side of Tyler's head to prop himself up. "Ready?" he asked again, wanting to be absolutely sure. 

Tyler nodded quickly, pulling Josh down to kiss him gently. “I am…you keep stalling," he replied, smiling up at the boy above him. "I'm sure, J."

Josh nodded quickly. “Please tell if I’m hurting you?” he said softly, feeling a little nervous about this. It wasn't his first time doing this, but he knew it was Tyler's, and he wanted to make it special. After making sure that Tyler was ready, he slowly started to push himself into his entrance. He bit his lip to keep from crying out, not wanting to make a sound until Tyler was fully adjusted. 

Tyler screwed his eyes shut as Josh entered him, not used to the foreign feeling. It didn't hurt quite as much as he had expected it to, but there was still a bit of pain. When Josh had pushed all the way in, he paused for a moment, allowing Tyler a moment to adjust before slowly beginning to move. After a few seconds, Tyler started to slowly move his hips along with his movements, and Josh allowed himself to finally release a groan. 

"You’re so fucking tight..” he gasped, slowly pulling almost completely out of Tyler before pushing back in, moaning quietly again. 

Tyler let out a shaky moan as Josh started moving inside of him. Once the pain had entirely subsided, Tyler started to move his hips a bit faster against Josh's, wanting even more of his boyfriend. "D-deeper?" he hummed, sounding more of a question than a demand.

Josh moaned again, pulling out Tyler suddenly, despite the low whines coming from his boyfriend. He moved so he was on his knees, and positioned his hands under Tyler's thighs, spreading his legs more and lifting him up slightly before he entered him again. 

Tyler let out a loud moan as Josh thrust into him again, and he pulled the older boy down to kiss him hungrily. He moved his hips roughly, not knowing how it could get much better than that. 

Josh changed his position slightly, angling himself so that he could find Tyler's prostate, wanting to make the younger feel as good as he did. Tyler gasped loudly as Josh hit his sweet spot, and he ran his nails down Josh's back. 

"Josh! Oh, god, Josh...Right there…” Tyler babbled, thrusting his hips faster and moaning repeatedly. He could feel himself getting close already, but he never wanted this to stop. 

Josh cried out in pleasure as Tyler scratched down his back, and he sped up his thrusts. He pulled up Tyler’s hips a little, making him able to thrust deeper. "Oh my fuck, Tyler. You're so- fuck!" Josh cried, hitting his high and continuing to thrust into the younger boy, desperately trying to get him to his climax as well. 

After a few more thrusts, Tyler hit his peak, releasing onto his torso as he rolled his hips against Josh. When they finally came down from their highs, Josh slowly pulled out of Tyler, causing him to wince slightly. 

"My bum is sore," Tyler said, pouting up at Josh. 

"Oh, poor baby," Josh giggled, grabbing a couple of tissues from the nightstand to wipe the mess off of Tyler's chest before cuddling up next to him. "You're gross and sticky," he whined, pulling a blanket over the two of them and holding his boyfriend close to him. 

"And who's fault is that?" Tyler replied, snuggling into Josh's chest.

"It's your semen."

"You're the one who made me come!"

"Only because you told me to."

"You're an ass," Tyler pouted, looking up at Josh. 

"Yeah, maybe." Josh responded, yawning loudly and closing his eyes. "But you love me."

"Yeah, I really do," Tyler said quietly, pressing a quick peck to Josh's cheek and closing his eyes, feeling exhausted and thoroughly fucked-out.

"I love you too, Ty," Josh mumbled, before slowly drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading...please leave kudos and let me know if I should write more parts


End file.
